


Devotion

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond, Hades and Persephone, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Marriage, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Rey, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: Excerpt:Rey took his hand and kissed it, causing warmth to spread all throughout him. “The way you care for me… no one else ever has.” He used a clean part of the cloth to wipe over her once more, just in case, then he tossed the damp rag onto the floor.“I love taking care of you.” He pulled the covers back over them. “I’ll keep doing it as long as I’m living.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought about this story for eons and decided to write it. Likely a one-shot, potentially a series of one-shots all in the same timeline and setting. Read and comment, please!

She was part of a deal that brought peace to the galaxy, or at least some version of peace. Rey became the bargaining chip that led to Emperor Ren declaring that he would give the Resistance all already occupied territories and not attack unless attacked, all under the promise that Rey come to him and be his consort. Luke, Finn… even Leia had all objected, but the way Rey saw it was that it was either this, or billions more would continue to die.

Five months prior, she’d been brought to Serenno by Emperor Ren. An outer-rim world, he explained that he liked that it wasn’t busy place, and unlike most planets in the galaxy, had a bit of everything to offer. _“You will come to like it here,”_ he’d said as he locked her in the tower.

Her tower was boring; no matter how many beautiful gowns, books, or holos she was given, she still considered her ornate prison to be just that: a prison. _“You’ll be allowed to leave the tower when I can rest assured you won’t try to leave,”_ he always said, adding, _“Besides, it is quite lovely.”_ That it was – _furnished for an Empress_ , he insisted. It was more extravagant than anything she had ever been exposed to.

And so, Rey spent her days looking out the tower windows, reading, and waiting on Kylo to arrive each night, and every night he’d wear a simplified version of his uniform: black pants, and a tight long sleeve black shirt, his gloves gone, and his mask long destroyed. The servants would bring in their dinner and they would dine in her sitting room, over-looking a sunset.

“You’ve gained weight,” one of her droids said as it began to help Rey get ready for the day. “All the better for it, too.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Rey asked as she held her hair up for the droid to fasten her dress.  
  
“For when you and the Emperor have children, of course.” She was sure she would have vomited had her mouth not been closed.  
  
“That won’t be happening anytime soon,” Rey assured the droid. Their wedding was only two weeks away, but he had been clear in letting her know that he would not visit her bed until she asked for him to visit her bed, to which she assured him that would never happen.  
  
_“We’ll see,”_ he’d said, smirking. Graces, how she loathed yet adored that smirk of his.  
  
“You and the Emperor will have lovely children,” the droid spoke again, beginning to make Rey’s bed for the day. She couldn’t respond; Kylo was quite handsome, but he was a monster all the same. He was a beautiful, poetic, broad, tall, rogue, unabashedly handsome monster.  
  
The droid left after Rey finished her breakfast, and she began to think about what Kylo had told her the night before. He had promised that she would leave the tower that day for the ceremony that she would obviously need to attend, but that after the gala that followed the ceremony, she would be escorted back to the tower unless she had given him reason to believe she wouldn’t try to escape. What was the point in escaping now? She couldn’t go back to the Resistance without starting a war, and she didn’t want to go back to living a life alone. Maybe Finn would run away with her, but… Rose. No, he wouldn’t, couldn’t leave Rose; Rey wouldn’t ask him to, either.  
  
It appeared as if she was stuck in this situation, but somewhere within her rested a bit of hope, that same hope that Leia had about her boy: that there was goodness left in him. Somewhere in there was a gentle man, she was certain. The way he used his words with her, his tone, his kiss that he put on her forehead every night before he retired to ready himself for bed. She wondered if every day could one day be as good as her nights.

She knew that she should hate him for what he’d done to his family, to his father, but she couldn’t, because she felt his pain. He knew that he had done wrong, had confessed that to her before they killed Snoke together. But she couldn’t hate him, no. He was somehow what she needed, and _that_ was what she hated.

That day was filled with preparations for the wedding – the seamstress came by to work on her dress a bit more. It was a gauzy lilac frock that made Rey look ethereal, like a sprite or a fairy. Another came in and put all sorts of powders and paints on her face, but it wasn’t too much; it wasn’t like the makeup on the girls in the logs. And then her hair, to which the stylist said, “I’ve been told his Highness wants it down.” Rey huffed, but figured she didn’t want to keep huffing for the rest of her life.

* * *

That night, Kylo stood on her balcony after dinner, admiring the view, swirling the little bit of wine left in his glass. “You have quite the view from here, you know. The mountains are spectacular.” 

“I’d love to climb them, explore them,” she said, a glint in her eye. Watching closely, he began to slowly exit the balcony, coming back inside.  
  
“I’m sure you would,” he replied, looking back toward where she sat on her sofa. “One day.” He was still swirling the wine in his glass before he finished it off. “I’ll take you wherever you wish to go. Say the word, but not until I know you won’t attempt an escape.” He put down the glass on the table as he walked toward her. “You’re so good at it, too.”  
  
She snarled, throwing her hands into the air. “Kylo, where am I going to run to? What planet am I going to be able to build a life on without being recognized? I can’t leave you – it’s not possible. And I wouldn’t dare go back to the Resistance and risk another war.” Rey slumped into the sofa, looking up at her high ceilings. “I can’t leave.”  
  
Kylo chuckled as he stood before her, without words, commanding that she look up at him. He cupped her left cheek with his right hand, smirking. “You’d go into the unknown regions and live off the land. I know you, Rey. I know how you think, how you react. Keep in mind, we share a bond.” _The bond_. The root of all evils as far as Rey was concerned. “I’ll be able to feel it, just as I’m sure you can feel that I like having you here. You’re good company. I look forward to our evenings.” Rey wanted to scream, to hurl every piece of artwork in the tower his way, but… “You don’t dislike our time together nearly as much as you would like to believe.”

She didn’t reply, but instead, closed her eyes and turned her head away from his hand. “Oh, Rey. Don’t act like that. It’s completely fine to enjoy my company. If we’re to spend the rest of our lives together, it’s preferred.”  
  
Rey stood from the sofa, still having to look up to meet his gaze. “You have no idea what this feels like for me!” she yelled. “I had a family with your mother, with your uncle! You took me from all of-“  
  
“You came willingly,” he interjected, his voice beginning to trickle with irritation.  
  
“I came because I had to! It was either watch the Resistance crumble at the hands of the First Order or come with you and make sure that no one else had to die.” They kept their eyes locked on each other, not budging.

Kylo took her hand, and Rey didn’t pull it away, still staring into two pools of complete darkness. The sigh that left his mouth was one of minor defeat. She noticed how strong his hands seemed, how calloused from years of wielding a saber, but gentle, as if he was pushing apart the petals of a flower so that he might have a better look. “Your presence relieves an ache in me, Rey.” His hand gently squeezed hers before letting go and walking toward the door, and pressed his hand to the reader, allowing him to exit. She walked over toward him, her steps slow and her posture slouched.

“Goodnight, Kylo,” she whispered, expecting him to pull her to him and kiss her forehead, as he did every night.

“Goodnight, Rey.”

He left without so much as a touch.

* * *

The next day, after dinner, they stood on the balcony, and Rey admired the mountains that she so desperately wanted to climb. They were lush and green, and looked like something from one of her many dreams. Kylo was explaining the new Star Destroyers to her, telling her about the suite that one of the vessels had, built especially for them, should they ever need it.  
  
“Why would I need to be on a Destroyer?” she asked, her brows furrowed.  
  
Kylo put a hand on her shoulder, a more casual touch. “Your importance as Empress is nothing to be ignored, Rey. You will have just as much of a say about when we need to go to war as I do.” She seemed stunned by this, blinking before looking up at him.  
  
“I will never want to go to war,” she assured him, the confidence in her voice a little too strong.  
  
“Sometimes we will need to. No one _wants_ to go to war.” Kylo watched as she walked inside and sat down on her sofa; he followed, putting himself just next to her. He was looking her over, as Rey could feel his eyes raking down her body. She was wearing grey leggings and a loose, long sleeve top today, one that showed off her collarbones. Her hair had grown, now reaching the top of her breasts, wavy and loose. “You look gorgeous,” he observed, “breathtaking, even.”  
  
Rey lifted her eyebrows in question. “I like your hair down.” She blushed and looked away. “And the part that confuses me the most about you, is that you’re stunning and you don’t believe it whenever anyone tells you. I feel the disbelief in your head every time I say it.”  
  
She was confused. “But that’s not why you like me,” she mused as he continued to stare at her, his eyes soft, his mouth relaxed. “Not just my looks.” 

He nodded. “No. I like you because you’re my equal in all things.” How was that? She was below a commoner, a _scavenger,_ now to be the next Empress of the civilized galaxy. “I’ve never met someone with such raw Force ability, and it sang to me. I heard it for years, I just never knew what it was or where it came from. But then I saw you, and I heard that siren’s call louder than I ever had before. For some reason, the Force decided that this was to be our lives. I’m not bothered about how it turned out.”

Kylo was staring at her again, that stare that he had whenever something was on his mind that he particularly enjoyed, she could tell. “There’s different ways to use the bond, you know.”  
  
At this, Rey perked up, a smile on her face. “Really? How?” She remembered how it had felt when they had used the bond and killed Snoke, the energy that coursed through her, and how dissatisfied she was when he left, having offered her a place beside him in his empire. How she’d refused; how it had felt _wrong_ to refuse him. She’d felt empty and hurt, wondering if he felt the same way: rejected, yet she had nothing to feel rejected about. “Battle techniques? Lifting abilities?”  
  
“The bond goes beyond our ability to battle,” he explained, “but I don’t think you’re ready to learn.” Rey stood up, frustrated. Her? Not ready to learn? What an insult!  
  
“I remember defeating your ass in batt-“ she stopped, looking at him. “What?”

“Just sit.” Rey did as told, slowly sitting back down on the couch. “Maybe I could teach you a little bit right now.” She curled her legs under her bottom, listening intently. “You feel my emotions when you try, right? You can hear my physical pain – it cries out, seeking its other half.” _Other half_. That phrase seemed to have more meaning than just the bond inhabiting both of them.

“Yes,” she replied, watching his mouth. “Why?”  
  
He seemed annoyed at having to explain. “Close your eyes, please.”  
  
“No! I-“ She stopped herself again for the second time that evening, his eyes pleading with her to just go with it. “Oh, alright.”  
  
Rey closed her eyes, waiting to feel something hit her brain and trickle down into every part of her being. She waited to feel it, but instead, felt something entirely different: him.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and the noise of shock that hadn’t had the chance to leave her mouth could be heard from her throat. His large lips were soft and pliant, like two pillows, working against her much smaller mouth. She scolded herself for moaning into his mouth, for wrapping her small hand around his large neck. His lips left hers and a sound of shock left her mouth, only to be followed by a sigh as his mouth landed on her neck. She tried to listen to his mind through the bond; _he was content_.

“What?” he asked, pulling his mouth away from her skin.

“You said you were going to teach me, and I just… I wanted to see,” she stammered. His smirk appeared, smug, proud.  
  
“And you saw,” Kylo supplied.  
  
“I did.” Rey’s voice was soft, nearly a whisper. “I felt your emotion, but I didn’t have to reach, it was like they appeared in front of me because I asked.” She blinked, realizing, “Did you see mine?”  
  
He pushed her hair back behind her ears, closing his eyes as he peered into her mind. “You’re confused. Not scared, but confused.” She shot a sentence at him that made him smile, but then the look faded. “I’m your first kiss?”

“There wasn’t a lot of kissing to be done on Jakku, and, well, I’ve not seen many people kiss in real life, just holos and books.” He seemed stunned. She huffed. “Of course, you’re disappointed at my lack of skill.”  
  
He shook his head, grabbing her shoulders. “I’m not disappointed that I’m the first, but I’m disappointed that this didn’t happen to you earlier. Kissing is something that teenagers should be-“

“I didn’t have the most typical-“  
  
“I know,” Kylo said as he took her hand in his. “I always knew that you were inexperienced but I didn’t know… not until now. His voice was soft, a caress. This voice, not the harsh, menacing tone he used for almost everyone except for her, this voice was the one that intoxicated her senses. This was the tone he used to tell her stories, to tell her goodbye at night after he’d kissed her forehead. She imagined that this was the tone he’d use with their children- _No, Rey stop that!_ “Are you alright?”

“Oh… yes! Yes, I’m quite alright,” she answered. He was still holding her hand, his gigantic thumb moving over her knuckles. They looked at each other once more, and Rey felt as if she was seeing him for the first time.  
  
Without a word, his mouth was on hers once more, but he was going slowly, trying to get her to follow his lead. His left hand inched its way around her waist, pulling her closer, drawing her to sit in his lap. Why did having his hands on her feel so good? This was unlike when Master Luke was shifting her body to be in proper form. This felt _different_. Did it feel the same way for him when she put her hands on his body?  
  
Striking up a bit of confidence, she put her hands on his chest, lightly scratching through the fabric of his shirt. He growled, and his tongue was at the seam of her lips. Would it be weird if she opened her mouth? Something told her ‘no’, that she might enjoy it, too, so she did.  
  
_Oh_ , this was different, but not bad at all. Was this the proper kissing that she’d seen in the holos she watched? It had to be; it just had to be. Without a thought, she moved her hands to glide over his shoulders and into his hair, and she saw the bliss that raked over the bond.  
  
He pulled away, causing a groan of frustration to leave her lips. “We should stop.”  
  
“Why?” she demanded, her voice laced with longing.

“You know why, or at least I hope you do.” A flash of light went off in her head. Her cheeks reddened, and she nodded, not daring to meet his gaze.

“I’d like to do that again,” she said, still staring at the cushions in the sofa. “Are you sure you have to leave? You could stay.”  
  
He chuckled, and Rey could tell that he almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “You have no idea what you’re asking, Rey.”  
  
She shook her head. “Just because you stay doesn’t mean that we have to…”  
  
“No, no, of course not,” he stammered as he walked toward her again, his stride longer. “Are you inviting me into your bed?”

The irony was not lost on her. “If you sleep in here with me, it does not mean that… that has to happen,” she repeated. “I just want to kiss you more.”  
  
Something told her that he was more than willing to take that right now. “Allow me to leave and get ready for bed.” Rey nodded, and this time, as he left, he kissed her lips instead of her forehead.

* * *

Rey sifted through the drawers in her closet for something to wear. She snarled at all the translucent nightgowns he’d had made for her, hoping that maybe she’d wear one for him. Though she knew deep down that one day she probably would, tonight was not the night. Something attractive but comfortable seemed fitting. She then saw the flimsy tank tops and matching shorts sets that were placed next to the nightgowns.  
  
_Those would do perfectly._

She took the two items into the ‘fresher, where she showered and brushed her teeth, as she did every night before bed, but this felt different. After she’d stood before the hairdryer for what felt like ages, she slipped on the tank top and shorts, looking herself over. She _had_ filled out – her bust was a touch bigger and her hips were a touch wider. _Damn droid_. 

“Rey?” she heard. He was there.  
  
“Just a moment,” she replied loudly. Staring herself in the mirror, she willed herself the confidence to go to him. Slowly, she walked out into her bedroom, then to her sitting room, finding Kylo on the couch, waiting. He was wearing soft-looking black pants, a detailed black robe, and no shirt. _Kriff._

“Good evening,” he said, getting up, his gaze raking over her, drinking her in. She blushed as he pulled her toward him. He didn’t kiss her, but instead, nuzzled her neck and ears, smelling her, not saying a word. His hands were on her waist; she felt secure.

She had _never_ felt secure. Secure in her ability to scavenge, duel, wield the Force, yes, but she’d never felt _safe_ by someone else’s hand. Not until now. Safe in the arms of a man she should hate, but that the Force had demanded otherwise. Yes, she was safe.  
  
Rey held him as he was holding her, and he smelled divine; like sandalwood, and something else. Maybe it was just him. “This is nice,” he whispered, his breath hot on her neck.

“Yes,” she replied, pressing her nose into his robe. “It is.” Her hands slipped into his robe, feeling the skin on his abdomen, tight and sculpted over the muscle. She felt him shiver at her touch.  
  
Not only did he make her feel safe, but also, he made her feel powerful.  
  
“I’ve seen,” Rey swallowed, nervous, “I’ve seen in holos, some, not all, but,” she looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Sometimes a couple just holds each other as they sleep, nothing more.” He nodded. “Does that happen in real life?”

He smiled gently, cradling her head in hands before softly kissing her lips. “It can… does.”

That evening, there were many more kisses, but Rey had never felt as content as she did asleep, her back nestled to his chest and his arm around her, her hand on top of his.

* * *

A breeze and the sun’s light swept over Rey’s face, causing her to wake. She groaned, frustrated that her sleep was over; it had been so nice to have him there, and he’d been so warm. “Kylo…” she whispered. No response. She then realized he wasn’t holding her any longer. Her eyes shot open at the realization that she was alone in the bed.  
  
**Alone.** Alone as she was every morning when she woke up, as she had been for the entire span of her life that she could remember. Alone in the tower with no way out except to fall to her death. Trapped.

  
After he’d made her feel safe and special last night, too. Was she to be cast to the side, only given affection when he had the time?  
  
Damn him.

* * *

Kylo walked through her door as usual, but a little more enthused this evening than most.  
  
“I realized something,” she said before he had the chance to speak, “I realized that I’m always, always going to be stuck here, aren’t I?”  
  
“What?” he asked, reaching for her, only for her to push away. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I woke up alone this morning, expecting you to be there, and it gave me time to think. Maybe you’ll let me out of this tower, but you’re certainly never going to let me out of your sight, are you? Not unless you can lock me in a room, and keep me where you’d like!” She backed further away from him. “I thought I had seen the real you last night, but I should have known better; I let my lust for you cloud my thoughts.”  
  
The hurt on his face brought her to silence, and she knew that it was her words that had brought him to silence, as well. Quickly, that changed. He snarled and chuckled grimly, wounded. “You thought if we spent the night together, I’d unlock the door?”  
  
“That is not what I thought, but it made me realize…” she stopped, the pain in his voice almost too much for her to handle.  
  
“Realize what?” He was waiting, hanging on every word.  
  
She didn’t know what to say, but it had made her realize something, but she couldn’t name it. Had she realized that she wanted him to be there? Had she realized that she could actually come to love him? Tired of her silence, Kylo left, leaving her alone again. 

* * *

Kylo had not come for dinner in days, and Rey sat at the table alone, drinking wine and watching the sunset, cursing him for trapping her, but also cursing him for not being there.  
  
She then heard a knock at the door. Could it…  
  
“Rey?” he asked, “May I come in?” It was the first time that he’d ever asked for permission.  
  
“Yes.” She sat waiting, and there he was, opening the door, staring at her, looking tired, as if he hadn’t slept in days. He walked toward where she sat, but did not sit next to her, instead choosing to sit in the wingback chair across from where she sat.  
  
“I have come to a decision,” he said, his forearms resting on his thighs. “I don’t want you to be unhappy; all I’ve felt from the bond the last week has been sadness. And you blocked yourself from feeling my thoughts, I could tell. I don’t blame you.” Rey watched, focused.

“Feeling your sorrow hurts worse than my own, and I can learn to live without you here; it will be difficult, but I can live.” He sighed, looking up at her, his eyes bloodshot from what she could only assume was lack of sleep. “I’m giving you what you wanted,” he said quietly, sternly, “you wanted to leave, and here’s your chance.”

“But what about the deal?” Rey didn’t want another war.  
  
“Go back to them – I don’t care, but I want you to go somewhere safe.” He stood, slowly walking toward her, only to get on his knees so they could be eye-level. He took her hands in his; they were cold, rough. “There’s a ship in the hangar; I’ll direct you to it, and I’ve placed 750,000 credits in the safe on board.”  
  
“Kylo, I-” She stopped when she felt his tears on her own hands.  
  
“I will miss you. It will pain me every day, but I could not live with myself if I truly thought that I was keeping you here against your will. I only put you here because I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you, watching you run away, but that was selfish, cruel, even.” She was silent, feeling as if he had more to say. “I remember after Starkiller, I had a dream about us. We were living here, happy. There were children; our children. Every day I play that dream over and over in my mind, hoping to one day see it come true. I am bound to you by the Force, but I know that even without that, I would still want you.” Rey pulled one hand away, cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Rey…”

“I don’t want to leave,” she whispered, her focus still on him, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. “I want to be here with you.”  
  
He chuckled, finding her words cruel. “Don’t say things that you don’t mean.” He wiped tears from his own eyes, crushed.

“I swear it. Search my feelings,” she replied through gentle tears, bringing his hand to her head. “Use our bond.”

Slowly, Kylo eased his way into her mind, through the bond and through regular technique. It didn’t hurt, but felt rather pleasant. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away.

“Truly?” he asked, a smile beginning to appear on his face. Yes, indeed, she wanted to stay there in the palace with him. “Oh, my darling,” his voice replied in a whisper before kissing her gently, holding her head in his hands.

She pulled away, hoping he would listen to her. “I felt used when I woke up to find you gone. Used and useless, a toy,” she said, “and it hurt when I realized that I wanted you there. I’m not used to anyone wanting me, let alone wanting anyone like _that_.”  
  
“Rey,” he said, smiling, “I want you in every sense of the word.” She giggled, wiping her eyes.

* * *

 

Later, he waited as Rey changed into her pajamas, sending off for a droid to pick up his own. He was impatient as he heard her sink running, nearly knocking over the droid, so distracted by the noises Rey was making that he hadn’t noticed the thing coming in to deliver his sleep pants and robe. Acting quickly, he stripped down to nothing before sliding on the pants and tying the housecoat.  
  
Rey emerged in a similar outfit to the one she’d worn the last and only night he had spent in her bed. He’d remember to remind Hux to never demand his presence early in the morning unless it was urgent. “I’m not ready for… that, you know.”  
  
“What?” he asked. “Sex? It’s okay to say it.” Was she going to make a deal out of this every time he crawled into bed with her?  
  
“I’m not used to saying it.” Kylo wanted to get her used to it… “but I don’t want to do that just yet.”  
  
“That’s fine,” he replied softly. “I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Rey smiled, blushing, looking back toward the bed. “I don’t like being alone. I spent so long alone, and having you in my bed made me feel protected… loved, even.” He’d yet to tell her that he loved her, hiding that in the back of his mind where she couldn’t see, but yes, he did love her. “Don’t leave me alone to sleep unless you tell me you have to go; promise?”  
  
“I promise.” They both walked toward the bed, crawling in, looking at each other. “Tomorrow I’ll show you everything about the estate. It might get boring, but I think you like to explore.”  
  
“That would be lovely!” she exclaimed, holding his hand. “I’m more interested in the second part of my kissing lesson, though.”  
  
He laughed, pinning her beneath him, looming over her, simply amazed that she was here. “Be sure to take notes,” he said before kissing her passionately.  
  
Rey learned quite a bit that night. 

* * *

 

The next day, on the last stop of their tour, he showed her the suite that was meant for the Empress. The creams, the golds, and taupes all looked lovely in the massive room – decorated with her in mind. “To the left is the ‘fresher, even larger than the one you have now, as is your closet, and I’ll have someone bring the clothes down in the morning and put them in here. That is, unless you plan on staying in the tower.”  
  
“No, no,” she said, still looking around the room. “I might go up there to read, but I like this very much.” Her bed in the tower was large enough for two, but this bed was large enough and then some; at least three people could easily fit in this bed, and it was at least seven feet long. _Long enough for his tall frame_ , she thought. _That was probably the whole point._ “I should probably stay there until the wedding, though, shouldn’t I? People will chatter. The droids even talk about me giving you children, surely the people here must, too.”  
  
He laughed, still obviously in shock that she was in this room with him. He was convinced he’d never see the day, especially after he told her she could leave. “I don’t care what they think, and you’re to be their Empress – they shouldn’t talk at all.” Kylo hoped when she moved in after the wedding, she invite him in for another kind of lesson. “If you would prefer to stay there until the wedding, you certainly can.”  
  
Rey nodded. “But I want you to come back up there with me.” They both smirked at each other.  
  
“Is that so?” he asked, slowly walking toward her. “What’s the difference between me sleeping with you here versus sleeping with you there?”  
  
Rey smiled. “I’d like to save something for the wedding. It is special.” A proper, virginal bride, albeit one who insisted her betrothed sleep in the same bed as her and touch and kiss her senseless prior to the wedding, but something about the idea was alluring. Granted, he wasn’t expecting them to reach that point for a long while. “And your room is so dark. I think I’ll just make you come to me.”

* * *

The wedding came and went, and the gala seemed to go on forever. She was forced to wear a crown, seeing as she was now the Empress, but Kylo assured her that she would not have to wear it often. “We’ll leave soon,” Kylo promised, whispering in her ear. There were so many people dancing, drinking, and coming to greet them. People were wishing them luck, and the diplomats were working hard to get in the good graces of their Emperor. Rey rolled her eyes at most of the well wishers, mostly annoyed at the level that people were willing to put themselves at for a chance to be in the favor of their sovereign. “We’ll have to be stealth about this.”

“Indeed,” she replied, knowing what he meant. “I do not want to be applauded as I walk to my bridal suite.” Kylo chuckled, taking her hand, leading her away from the crowd. “Finally.”  
  
“Yes,” he replied, making sure the coast was clear, “finally.” Backing her up against the wall, he kissed her lips before making his way to her neck. Rey moaned, happy to let him survey. His hands had been on her waist, but now, for the first time, he was kneading her backside, and she _liked_ it. He stopped kissing her, and pulled her flush against his body, looking down at her, examining her eyes, without words, he asked if she wanted to back to their rooms.  
  
She replied ‘yes’ with her eyes.  
  
The walk back to their apartments was brisk and filled with longing. They’d glance at each other and Rey would quickly look away. This was her wedding night, after all, and she had decided that she’d like to go further than kissing. It had only been a week since they’d made up, since he learned for sure that she wanted to be there with him, but she had decided that if it felt right, it would be the right thing to do. She had sent off for a med droid to bring her the injection, which should last half a year. She wanted him but not _that_ ; at least not yet.

He opened the door that led to their apartments, and Rey walked in, waiting on him to follow; he did. She noticed the fireplace had been lit, giving the situation an even more romantic tone.

“You look so beautiful,” he said as he walked to her. He put his hand in her hair, gently removing her crown, and running his fingers through the loose waves. He’d decided on telling her that he loved her tonight. He wasn’t sure when, or how, but tonight he would tell her how he felt. He closed his eyes as she lightly traced the scar she had given him. “Do you hate it?”  
  
Rey shook her head. “No, quite the opposite, actually,” she said, grazing her thumb over his bottom lip. “I think it makes you look quite mysterious, rogue-like, even.”  
  
He wanted to open his lips and take her thumb into his mouth, but he didn’t, scared of frightening her. “I’m glad you think so.” She pulled him in for another kiss, burying her own hands in his hair. Rey had figured out on the night he’d first kissed her that he enjoyed that. He growled again, pulling away from her. “You won’t have to use a saber to kill me,” he said, “you’ll do it with your touch.”  
  
She giggled lightly, kissing his cheek. “Kylo,” she said in a whisper, taking his hand and leading him toward her new room. The click clack of her heels and the weight of his shoes were loud in their silence. As they walked in, she noticed that her fireplace was lit as well. She noticed that her bed had been turned down, pillows fluffed. Confidently, she led him to the bed.

He sat next to her, cupped her cheek, and brought her lips to his once more, hungrily devouring her mouth as he had the night before, but he stopped.  
  
“May I touch you?” he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
“Yes.” He sighed of relief before kissing her again, and guiding her to lay back on the bed. As he kissed her, he slowly, gently caressed her breasts through the beaded fabric. A high-pitched moan left her mouth, only to be captured by his. After a few more moments, she stopped him. “I want to take this dress off.”  
  
He swallowed. “Do you want to go change into something else?”  
  
“No.” She stood and turned around, directing him to the fastenings of her gown. Without a word, Kylo began to unzip the dress, until finally it pooled on the floor.  
  
Rey stood in front of him in cream panties and a beautiful cream band. He watched as she kicked off her heels, then she turned around, a hand to her already covered chest.

“You’re stunning.” This was it, the moment he’d been hoping for for two years. She blushed, walking back toward him, settling to stand between his legs. He placed his hands on her waist, moving them down to her hips. “Rey…” He bent forward and nuzzled her flat, toned stomach, and she went to try to push the intricately designed jacket from his shoulders.  
  
“Kylo,” she said, looking down at him. He gazed back. How did she look so perfect?  
  
“Yes?” Before she asked what she wanted, she ran her nails softly over his scalp.  
  
“You’re my husband,” she whispered, laughing lightly, almost in disbelief.  
  
“And you’re my wife.” _Wife._ A title he never knew he’d give to anyone, let alone be called a husband; but then there was the bond, then there was _Rey._

Kylo tugged her back onto the bed, silently trying to guide her toward the headboard. “You’re still dressed,” she exclaimed. At that he stood, and she watched as he took off his shoes, jacket, socks, shirt. She’d seen him without a shirt before, amazed by the broadness of his shoulders and the muscles that covered him. He was muscular, but not so much so that it was grotesque. No, he was just right.

He looked down at his pants then to her, seeking permission to take them off. “Please,” she answered.  
  
_Please._ Alright, then.

He now stood at the side of the bed in loose black underwear, and there was already a sizeable tent appearing; his pants had painfully but adequately blocked that. He had been able to control himself while kissing her, but now she was nearly naked, allowing him to touch her in other places, and was waiting for him.  
  
“You’re perfect,” she breathed as he crawled back onto the bed toward her. He began slowly kissing her, easing her onto her back instead of keeping her sitting up against the headboard. He quit kissing her and touched her breast band. “Yes.”

She knew what he wanted.

She lifted herself up enough to allow him to unclasp the thing, and then back down as he began to pull it off, revealing her breasts to him. He seemed in awe of them, staring, as if he was committing them to memory, like he’d never see them again. He then began touch them, weigh them with his hands. “Lovely,” he whispered before he went down onto one breast, taking the nipple into his mouth, rolling the other nipple gently with his fingers. A gasp left Rey’s mouth as her head shifted back in pure delight. She began scratching his back lightly, as if she was trying to soothe him. 

His other hand, free, went down between them. Gently, he touched her through the gauzy panties she had on. Back and forth, up and down.

The heat radiating from her, there, was unbelievable. It had been a while since he’d been with a woman – just before he found Rey – but he didn’t remember any of them radiating heat in such a way. Maybe he hadn’t paid attention because he hadn’t cared then.  
  
At this point, Rey was writhing beneath him, his touches so pleasurable that she wasn’t able to create a coherent thought. He removed his mouth and went to her other breast. Another moan, more like a sob, left her mouth. “Kylo…”  
  
Ugh. Her saying his name like that was driving him crazy in the best way. He left her nipple with a pop, looking into her eyes, still gently rubbing his hand between her legs. “Yes?”  
  
She closed her eyes, slightly embarrassed. “I want…”  
  
“Yes?” he asked again. Her innocence was on full display, despite how much she wanted to hide it. He found it cute more so than annoying. She would learn, hopefully, because he wanted to be like this with her every day, every night for the rest of their lives. “Don’t be nervous. Just let me lead. Let me take care of you.”  
  
Rey looked down toward him. She knew what happened to men when they were aroused. She’d seen pictures in books, but never in person, and certainly never caused by her. “But what about you?”  
  
He chuckled at her concern, his touch leaving her, and instead, both hands held her face. “By taking care of you, that will get taken care of, too.” She nodded, and decided it was best to follow his lead. “Are we protected, though?”  
  
“Protected?” she asked, confused. Quickly, she knew what he meant. “Oh, that! Yes, yes. Nothing to worry about for at least half a year.”  
  
He smirked. She had been planning on this, then? That was satisfying to know. “Good. I want you to myself for a while.” He kissed her lightly before looking at her again. “What about these?” His hand was on her center again, rubbing up and down. “I’d like to take these off. May I?” She nodded, and smiled when he hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down, revealing her center to him. When her panties were down around her ankles and he pulled them off, he didn’t throw them to the side, but instead, brought them to his nose. “You smell so good. I can’t wait to taste you.”

She groaned; she wanted him to do just that.

Kylo’s eyes went from her face back to her core. The stylists hadn’t stripped her completely bare – a small, but dark thatch of curls was still there, just like he’d hoped. He would hate to think that the stylists had forced her into that, and she was sure to not understand why they would have wanted to in the first place.  
  
Holding her gaze, he touched her there. _Kriff_ , she was so, so wet. “Look at that,” he said, gathering a bit of it and rubbing it between his fingers.  
  
“Is that bad?” she asked, concerned.  
  
“Oh, no, my darling,” he replied as he put his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. Her eyes grew wide, and he couldn’t help but feel some bit of satisfaction. “Obviously not.”  
  
She was relieved. She’d felt damp and slightly sticky after each of their kissing lessons in her bed, and was confused as to why that would be. Apparently it was normal. She didn’t reply as he lowered himself onto the bed, taking her shins in his hands and pushing them forward, urging her to bend her knees. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”  
  
“Alright.” Then, his mouth was there, on her, kissing and tonguing her. He then ran his tongue over a part of her that made her shudder, and he chuckled lightly; she could feel those vibrations against her. The bond was humming now, satisfied by what was happening.  
  
“Rey,” he began, “have you ever touched yourself?”  
  
“As in… trying to make myself feel the way you’re making me feel?” He nuzzled his nose against that part of her that made her quake.  
  
“Yes.” He looked up at her, placing a hand on her stomach. “Have you?”  
  
“No,” she replied, wondering why he would ask. “Why?”  
  
“Just curious.” He should have known. She’d never kissed anyone before him; why would she have thought to pleasure herself? Her first orgasm would be by his mouth and hand, her second by his cock. Every orgasm she had after tonight would be brought on by the pleasure he gave or the thought of him. Every orgasm he had after tonight would be brought on by the pleasure she gave him or the thought of her, and he’d already had plenty brought on by the thought of her.  
  
He began kissing her there again. “You taste divine,” he said softly, nuzzling her again. Then, he was rubbing one finger up and down her slit before slowly, very slowly, pushing it inside of her. She seemed surprised, but not hurt.  
  
“Kriff,” he muttered to himself. She was even tight around his lone finger. _This isn’t going to be too pleasant this first time_ , he thought. He’d never been with a virgin before, but he knew enough to know that this would likely feel amazing for him. But for her… he had a lot of work to do, gladly.  
  
He then slid a second finger in, his palm facing upward. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“It’s different,” she said, “but not bad.”  
  
He then curled his fingers, and there it was. That sponge-like dip that he knew would make her feel good. She had no reaction until he began to tug at the spot, though. “Kylo,” she whispered.  
  
“Yes, yes, my love, what?” he was hovering over her, watching her face now.  
  
“More,” she squeaked, “something, anything.” He smiled and went back down toward his fingers, placing his mouth just above them, and he laved her with his tongue, before lightly sucking at the spot. He began to feel her fluttering around his fingers, small noises coming from her, her bottom lip tugged tightly between her teeth. Then, her back arched, a keen cry leaving her mouth, and she buried her hands in his hair, keeping him there. Then she slumped back down into the bed, her muscles relaxing.

Gently, Kylo pulled his fingers from her, licked them clean once more, and crawled back over her. “Good?” he asked. 

Rey tugged him down to her, kissing him, tasting herself. She moved her mouth and started nipping at his jaw. “Rey…” he moaned, as she put her hands on him, touching him through the fabric. “We don’t have to.”  
  
“But I want to,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I know that you’re scared that you’re going to hurt me, but don’t be. We have to start somewhere, don’t we?” He nodded, and got up from the bed and pulled off his underwear. He saw her take a breath. “Oh!” She was still beet-red from her orgasm, a smile plastered to her face. “Are most men like you, huge?”  
  
He laughed, smiling back. “I… I don’t think so,” he replied. Kriff, she was beautiful, and she wanted him. He got back onto the bed, coming toward her, and instinctually, she opened up her legs to him. He settled himself between them, still not sure that this was actually happening.  
  
“This is how it is, isn’t it?” she asked, a gentleness to her voice. His angelic warrior, _his wife_. She cupped his cheek, a look of absolute love and adoration coming from her.  
  
“This is how it is.” He put his fingers to her, gathering some of her arousal, slicking it over himself, almost relieved in the knowledge that he wouldn’t last as long as he had originally hoped. Meeting her eyes for approval, she nodded, and slowly, he eased himself in to her.  
  
At first, she had seemed fine, but the further in he got, he could tell… “Should I stop?”  
  
“No, no, please don’t,” she replied, “I’ll be okay.” _Damn_ , she was just as tight as he knew she would be. And his… all his. Slowly, he eased himself out and back in, and began to gently rub at her clit again.  
  
He’d never loved anything or anyone like he loved Rey, and from the look in her eyes, he began to think that she might feel some of that same emotion; not just lust, but love. He could tell that the pain had lessened when she began to meet his thrusts, and he lowered himself, taking her lips with his own.

He was going agonizingly slow, but he was making love to her tonight. They had all the time in the galaxy for rough, fast sex, but tonight was different. They were going to remember this night for the rest of their lives. He buried his head where her neck and shoulder met, kissing her, whispering to her. “I need you, Rey.”  
  
“Kylo,” she choked out, causing him to lift his head from her neck, to meet her eyes. “I…” She closed her eyes, and he could feel her beginning to flutter around him. “I love you.”  
  
For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he kissed her passionately, guiding her through her orgasm, his own not long behind. “Rey… oh, Rey. I love you, too.” She arched her back, and with that movement, his orgasm hit him, a moan escaping his mouth. The bond was thrumming now, pulsating just as his body was, and surely hers was, too. He stayed inside of her until every last drop of him was in her, then slowly, gently, he pulled out, startled by her wince.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” she reassured him, watching as he settled next to her. “Did you mean it, or did you say it just because I did?”  
  
He pulled her to him, kissing her forehead, the sweat covering his body now making him cold. “I love you, Rey; I’ve loved you for a very long time.”  
  
“I meant it, too,” she whispered, reaching his lips with hers, suddenly realizing that she was cold as well.  
  
They both stood from the bed and Kylo pulled the covers down, picking her up and placing her gently in the bed. He walked over to the fireplace and added some kindling, wanting the warmth but also liking how it made the room feel.  
  
“You don’t have to leave me early in the morning, do you?” she asked, watching him at the fireplace.  
  
“No,” he replied. Suddenly, an idea came to him. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Where are you going?” she asked, sitting up and using the sheet to cover herself. Kylo walked into the ‘fresher and searched for a clean washcloth, and when he found one, he turned on the sink and ran the washcloth under hot water. He then rung it out, and appeared back in the room.  
  
“I want to clean you up,” he said as he sat back down on the bed, pulling back the covers and exposing her body. Yes, this had been needed; his finish was trickling out of her, but she was not bloody, thank the maker. “You’ll thank me for this in the morning.” He began to gently wipe away the mixture of their fluids, and she watched him lovingly. “What?”  
  
Rey took his hand and kissed it, causing warmth to spread all throughout him. “The way you care for me… no one else ever has.” He used a clean part of the cloth to wipe over her once more, just in case, then he tossed the damp rag onto the floor.  
  
“I love taking care of you.” He pulled the covers back over them. “I’ll keep doing it as long as I’m living.”  
  
And with that, they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, life was still busy. Rey was getting more comfortable with official events and was enjoying traveling with Kylo. Tonight would be different, though: it was the first gala at the palace since the wedding, and Rey had already decided that she hated having to play hostess.   
  
Her dress for this evening was blood red, intricately beaded, long-sleeved, with a plunging neckline. She wore simple stud earrings, her hair pinned to only fall over one shoulder. “You look stunning,” Kylo said as they were about to leave their apartments. He ran a gloved finger between her breasts. “All eyes will be on you,” he reminded her, “and not just because you’re their sovereign.” 

She reached up to push his hair out of his face. “You just think that because you love me,” she replied kissing him gently. “Oh, great.”  
  
“What?” he asked as she began to tug him into her room and toward the ‘fresher.   
  
“I got lipstick on you.” She had him sit at her vanity where she had applied her makeup that evening. He watched as she wet a washcloth and put some soap on it, lathering it up. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, beginning to clean the lipstick off of his face. “I don’t know how mine managed to not smudge.” Gently, she rubbed the washcloth over him. “This reminds me of the first time you did this for me.” He hummed, remembering the night very well.   
  
“That wasn’t lipstick, that was cum.” She swatted his arm, trying to hide her grin. “Yes, my cum was dripping out of you and-“  
  
“Shhh!” she said, finally laughing. Rey finished with his face, got up from his lap, and put the washcloth in the sink.   
  
“We are completely alone.” He appeared behind her, grabbing her hips and pushing his hips into her behind. In their three months of marriage, not a day had gone by that they hadn’t been intimate, and most of the time, it was at least twice a day. She whimpered in want, but then remembered where they needed to be.  
  
“Kylo, we have to leave. I don’t want to be late for an event held in my own home!” She pushed him off of her, grabbed his hand, and drug him out the door and toward the exit of their rooms.

* * *

Rey did not like having people bow and curtsy to her. It felt wrong, though Kylo seemed to take it all in stride. It was just like their wedding, except now everyone was slyly attempting to eye her stomach, checking for any sign of a pregnancy. As the line was almost at the end, a shockingly tall, thin woman made her way to greet them. 

The woman was gorgeous, Rey noticed. Her boyish haircut didn’t detract from her beauty, and she walked like she owned the room.   
  
“Kylo, darling, it’s been too long,” she said as she curtseyed. “And look at the blushing bride. A young thing, aren’t you?”   
  
Rey was taken aback, her eyes wide. “Rey, this is Bazine Netal,” Kylo said, monotone.   
  
“Kylo and I have known each other for quite a while.” She said it like she meant it as more than acquaintances. “But I’m sure you know how that goes, don’t you?” she directed toward Rey.   
  
“Good evening, Bazine,” Kylo retorted, finally making her walk away. He looked down and over at Rey.  
  
“What was that about?” she asked, her face a mixture of angry and annoyed.   
  
“I’ll explain later.”   
  
Who was this Bazine woman? Was she an ex-lover? She had to be; and she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She exuded elegance and grace in a way that could only come from experience, and here Rey was, three months in to public outings. 

* * *

Later in the evening, as the dancing had begun, she began walking around, trying to find Kylo again. Grand Moff Hux, who acted as his Chief of Staff, had pulled him away to talk to some people that she assumed were important; it wasn’t every day that those people were here. They were an outer-rim world on Serenno, albeit a developed one. Jakku had been closer to the core, even.   
  
Looking up, across the ballroom, in an alcove she saw… no. He wouldn’t…   
  
Kylo was having a private conversation with Bazine Netal! _He would._   
  
Furious, Rey stormed toward the exit. “Where do you think you’re going?” she heard, turning around to see Grand Moff Hux. “You’re the hostess – you can’t leave.”   
  
“Oh yes I can,” she retorted firmly, walking closer to him. “Watch me.” Rey made to walk away, but Hux gently grabbed her arm.   
  
“You are the _Empress of the Galaxy._ I can tell that you’re angry, but you cannot behave like some… _girl_!” he harshly whispered. “You are the crown jewel now, everyone eyeing you for the next move your husband will make. If you leave and he stays, it will look bad on you both.” Rey chuckled grimly. “Where is Ren?”   
  
“Over there,” she pointed, pulling away and leaving. Hux watched her go before turning back and looking at Kylo.   
  
“Of course,” he muttered, walking over toward the two, a good 100 feet away, moving through the crowd. “Your Highness, if I might have a word?”   
  
Kylo followed Hux out of the ballroom. “Thank you for that,” he said, running a hand through his hair, “she’s extremely insistent.”  
  
“You have a much bigger problem,” Hux warned him, trying to be delicate. “Your wife saw you and fled the scene.” Kylo growled, balling his hands into fists. “Don’t get mad at me over it.”  
  
“You didn’t force her to stay?” he asked, seething.   
  
“You think she would listen to me?” Hux replied, calm as could be.   
  
Kylo’s shoulders slumped, his fists relaxing. “You’re right.” Kylo looked down the hallway, as if she’d be right there. “Do you know where she went?”  
  
“I haven’t the slightest clue, but you should find her.” Kylo nodded, focused. “Go on, I can handle the exits. I’ll say that she was feeling ill – they’ll accredit it to a pregnancy or that you were just being newlyweds.” He nodded once more before walking briskly down the hallway.  
  
He stopped in the library, hoping to find her sitting in front of the fire, reading, but she wasn’t there. Then he went to the sunroom where she kept her plants and… not there either.   
  
_The bond!_ he thought, trying to probe where she was.   
  
Almost immediately, he could tell that she was blocking him out. “Dammit, Rey,” he said loudly, making his way toward their rooms. He swung open the doors and saw no evidence that she had been in the sitting room.

_Perhaps she was already in bed?_ As he realized when he opened the door to her room, that was not the case, either. She wasn’t in her closet or her ‘fresher. He went so far as to look in his bedroom, barely used anymore except for his ‘fresher and closet. No sign of Rey there, either.   
  
He walked back into their sitting room, looking out the window. She wasn’t in the gardens.   
  
“Kriff,” he muttered, throwing off his gloves and jacket, rolling up his sleeves. Was he to sit here and wait for her to return? Had she fulfilled his worst nightmare by actually taking a ship and leaving him?   
  
He looked out the window, up into the sky for any sign of a ship, but then he noticed something else entirely, and he smiled in relief: the lights in the tower were on. She was still here!   
  
Kylo ran from the room, making more turns than he could count, before finally arriving at the steps to the tower. This felt like old times and not in a good way. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. Once at the top, he saw that the door was cracked, light shining through. He slowly pushed open the door, immediately eyeing the tower’s sitting room for signs of Rey. Nothing.  
  
Then he looked back through the archway at her old bed. It was turned down, as if she was going to spend the night there. “Rey?” he asked.   
  
She walked out of the fresher, her hair wet, face clean, and pajamas on. “Yes?”   
  
“You had me so worried. I was convinced… and you were blocking me out, and I couldn’t find you.” She crossed her arms and turned around, walking toward the bed.   
  
“Well, as you can see, I am fine. Go back to the party.” She approached the bed, getting ready to climb in.   
  
“Why not come back downstairs and go to bed in your own room?” He immediately regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth.   
  
“This was my room for five months, Kylo. This was my _world_ for five months; you saw to that.” She crawled into the bed and turned her back to him as she lay down. “You have a lady friend waiting for you. Leave.”  
  
Kylo was ready to rip his hair out at this point. “She is _not_ my lady friend.”   
  
“Then who is she? She seems to know quite a bit about you.” Kylo shook his head, making a mental note to never have any Netal on the guest list ever again. Slowly, he walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and climbed in next to her, but stayed his distance. She didn’t object.   
  
“She _was_ a lady friend, before I met you,” he confessed, watching her eyes. “There were quite a few ‘lady friends’ before I met you.”  
  
“And you had sex with her then?” she asked, sitting up. “You had sex with all of them? How many?”  
  
He chuckled, watching her. “Of course I did. And I wish I could tell you a number, but I can’t. I have no idea how many there were. The First Order was always _good_ about seeing that the high-ranking were kept happy.” Rey looked away, hurt. “I had tension to be relieved, and she was more than willing to help me back then.”   
  
“From the looks of it, she’d like to help you now,” she added, her voice soft. “She was probably better in bed than me. Looks like she comes from better stock than me, just by the way she walks.” Rey huffed, rubbing her eyes. “And she’s terribly beautiful, and her breasts are much larger than mine.” Rey looked down at her chest. Since she’d put on five pounds since she got here, they had gotten a little bigger, but not by much; they were still what most would consider small.   
  
“She was not better in bed than you,” Kylo replied, his voice gentle. “She was someone I holo’d when I needed that, and she would be there. She was an easy lay, and I never, ever let her spend the night. We would have sex and then she left – I never let any of them spend the night.” Rey looked at him, her eyes sad. “A more experienced lover? Yes. A better lover? No.” He took her hand in his and she didn’t pull away. “And she’s one of those core-world girls… none of her is real.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rey asked, beginning to settle down.   
  
“I mean that she’s seen many medical professionals in order to look the way she does,” he explained, watching her every move. “You’re just Rey.”  
  
“That’s it,” she answered, pulling her hand away. “I’m just Rey – the orphan from Jakku.”  
  
Kylo was becoming frustrated. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” Rey looked him in the eyes, acknowledging the fact. “I’m sorry I spoke with her, but I only spoke with her to tell her that I would appreciate it if she kept our previous encounters discreet.” She was still watching him, waiting for more. “Not once did I ever feel with her, or any of those other girls, what I feel with you, and not just because of the bond. Rey, you and I were literally made for each other.” She nodded, allowing him to pull her over to him and hold her. “You are the only one that I want. The only one I need. Only you,” he kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too,” she whispered back, laying her head on his shoulder.   
  
Before he could think, they were kissing, and he had her on her back, hands pinned above her head. “I was really looking forward to making you cum while you were still in your dress,” he confessed, nuzzling her neck, kissing her there. “Think you can wear it for me again soon?”   
  
She hummed, clutching him to her. “I’ll see what I can do.”   
  
“What are you wearing when we go to Naboo next week?” he asked as he lifted up to meet her eyes.   
  
“It’s a gold dress, beaded much like the one I wore tonight. Low cut, more streamlined.” Rey wondered why he would be so interested in what she was wearing. “Why are you so interested?”   
  
“I might have to get a ‘forgive me’ present.” Rey shook her head. “Maybe earrings to match.”

“I do forgive you – you don’t have to buy me things to win my affection. You have it,” she replied, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “One thing I would like that I don’t have right now, on the other hand, that I’m used to getting _every… single… day…_ ”

He smirked, letting her finish with his shirt before he helped her pull the pajama top over her head. Her shirt was now off, and he was straddling her, caressing her breasts. “I love these,” he said as he gently pinched then rolled her nipples. Moving off of her, he began to remove his pants, socks, and underwear, not all the way hard yet. He then went to pull off her pajama bottoms, finding her in no underwear. “I love how cute and innocent you look to everyone else,” he said in a whisper, “but I’m the only one that knows what a temptress you are.”

“I hardly think I’m a temptress,” she replied shuddering as his fingers went to her core, happy to find her plenty wet.   
  
“I love how wet you get for me.” He plunged a finger in, still in awe of how tight she was. Sex was no longer painful for her, but it was just as snug of a fit as it had been on that first night. “And so tight.” He began to move his finger in and out, lightly rubbing that sponge-like dip inside. She groaned, slightly turning, wanting, needing.   
  
“Sometimes,” she panted, “I wonder how you even fit inside of me. You’re so big, and I’m so small.” He removed his finger from her, and Rey giggled as he pulled her by her ankles to the edge of the bed.   
  
“How do you know I’m big compared to everyone else?” he asked, catching some of her arousal in his fingers, moving it to her clit, rubbing back and forth.   
  
“I did a little research,” she confessed, her face red. He couldn’t tell if that was arousal or embarrassment. Maybe a bit of both.   
  
“Oh, you did?” Rey continued to amaze him everyday. “You _wicked_ girl.” He was certainly hard enough now. “What would the public think if they knew that you did things like this, hmm?” He stood before her, her back on the bed, as he raised her legs up into the air, urging her to cross her ankles over his shoulders. “The Empress, a wanton thing with her husband, and an angel with the public. Intoxicating.”   
  
Kylo pushed himself into her and she moaned, throwing her head back. He held onto her thighs as he began to thrust. “Maker, you feel so amazing,” he said, their eyes on each other, but then his eyes traveled to her breasts, watching them move with each thrust.   
  
“Kylo…” she breathed, beginning to rub her clit, “harder.” He did as asked, causing a guttural moan to leave her lips.   
  
“Good girl,” he supplied, going rougher than he normally did with her, but enjoying it nonetheless. “Is this what you wanted?”  
  
“Yes,” she cried out, tossing her head back again.   
  
“Are you going to cum this early?” Kylo asked, trying to hide his amusement. “Rey, answer me.”  
  
“Yes… you… you feel so good… I can’t…” she closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing to hold back the orgasm.   
  
“Open your eyes.” She did, looking at him. “I want to watch your eyes as you cum.” He slowed his thrusts, prolonging her release.   
  
“Kylo!” she yelled, grunting, trying to get him to move harder again.   
  
“Yes, my love?” He was now going agonizingly slow. She whimpered, trying to get him to give her what she wanted.   
  
“I… go harder,” she begged. The tone of her voice made him obey, and soon, he was back to the speed he had been at.  
  
“You’re so close, aren’t you? Tightening up around me,” he explained, watching her nod, “and I am no where near done with you.”   
  
Then, her release hit her with a cry, traveling from her core to her feet and back. She pulsed around him, and he let her finish before pulling out. He was done with the roughness, hoping she was, too. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, unhooking her ankles from behind him and picking her up, carrying her onto the bed.   
  
“Normal,” she whispered, “like most days.” He happily obliged and got between her legs. “Did I frighten you?”   
  
“Of course not,” Kylo said, lining himself up with her entrance, “It’s okay to do different things sometimes, but I much prefer you like this.” He eased in, and they both sighed; he came down closer to her, holding her as he rolled them their sides, facing each other, slowly moving in and out. He’d been rough with Bazine and all the others – a quick, meaningless way to get off. Rey was different.

“This is how I like you most. Just us, not a game, no goal except to be with each other.” He kissed her longingly – they hadn’t kissed since before he took her shirt off, and that was one of his favorite things to do when they were together. “I don’t need anything else. You’re everything I want, Rey; I love you. Just like this.”   
  
He heard her sniffle, and felt a tear land on his arm. “What’s wrong?” he asked, still pumping in and out of her.   
  
“Nothing is wrong,” she said, kissing him again. “I’m just very happy.” Kylo held her tighter as he continued, feeling her seize up again. Throwing her arms around him, kissing his neck, she came again, not as powerfully, but just as good. Her contractions around him brought on his release, and she kissed him through it, moaning as she felt his finish land inside of her.

Both panting, they stayed connected for a moment before he got up to do his usual ‘clean up’. “You don’t have to do that, you know,” she said, as she said almost half the time that he did this.  
  
“But I like taking care of you.”   
  
And she let him. 

* * *

They redressed, her in her pajamas, him in his shirt, pants, and shoes, and headed downstairs and back to their apartments. Rey much preferred her room with him to the tower, and the tower, as nice as it was, didn’t store the happiest memories for them. She had long understood why he had kept her there, but she still resented it – she would never agree with his reasoning. She loved him eternally, but that was something that she would never forget. Her only good memories in that tower had been a few of their evenings, and those were the evenings that she realized that she wanted to stay.

“How would you like to go to Naboo tomorrow?” he asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “We could stay at the lake house. I haven’t gotten to take you there yet. We could stay there until the event, then come back home. Does that sound good?”   
  
Rey hummed, looking around at the paintings that covered the halls, “Rey?”  
  
“Oh, yes… yes. That would be nice,” she replied, thinking about the lake house. She’d heard him talk about it a lot, how beautiful it was this time of year there, the flowers…  
  
They arrived back at their apartments, Kylo going into his own room to shower and get ready for bed. Going into her room, she went ahead and crawled into the bed, praying that sleep would hit her soon.

She heard Kylo enter the room, and she opened her eyes, watching him as he got into the bed with her. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her gently. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I know,” she said, cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry for how I reacted.”   
  
“Your reaction was valid.” He stacked up the pillows behind them, and she snuggled into his embrace. “I should have told you about that part of my past earlier, before we got married.”   
  
“Yes,” she breathed, “but that’s neither here nor there.” They lay there content as the fire crackled, a sound they’d gotten used to. “What did everyone have to say tonight? Not Bazine.”  
  
He chuckled lightly, his hand playing in her now dry hair. “A lot of people were bold enough to ask if an heir was on the way,” he said, getting a smile out of her. “I didn’t reply.” She leaned into him further. “I want that with you, but not for a good long while, Rey. You do know that, right? You’re not just some incubator for my offspring.”   
  
Rey laughed, turning in his embrace and looking at him. “Of course I know that,” she replied. “I want that, too, but yes, not right now.” She imagined that their children would have his black, wild wavy hair, her eyes and skin, and his lips. “When you had that dream,” she started, “what did our children look like?”

“I don’t remember all of the details, if the boy was the oldest, or the girl.” He pushed her hair behind her ears. “But I remember the girl had my mouth.”   
  
“Ah,” she said, smiling. “I love your mouth.”   
  
“And I do have one request for children,” he began, bringing her to his lap. “I don’t want to name them after anyone. That happened to me, and constantly being told about the great Obi-Wan Kenobi was an absolute nightmare to try and live up to.” Rey easily understood, and nodded.   
  
“That’s fine,” she answered as she fiddled with the ends of his hair. It touched his shoulders now, and she loved how even more masculine it made him look. “I love your hair. I hope they have your hair.” He kissed her, rolling her over onto her back. “How many times are you trying to make me orgasm within the hour, Kylo?”  
  
“At least once more,” he confessed.   
  
She lay on her back, knees up, and he was beside her on his side, entering her that way. He was so gentle, loving, and calm, as if trying to prove a point. He cradled her to him, softly pumping in and out.

“I love you so much, Rey,” he said, kissing her neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She turned her head toward him, kissing his lips.   
  
“I love you, too.” And she did. Maker, despite his flaws, she deeply loved this man. “You make me feel safe, and loved, and powerful, and…” she took a breath, “whole.”   
  
They both teared-up during this tryst. He pulled out before he could finish in her, instead, finishing on her stomach. She didn’t mind. He pulled off his sleep shirt and wiped it off of her, throwing the shirt on the floor.

* * *

 

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they lay together in silence, attempting sleep. “Kylo?”  
  
“Yes?” he asked, nearly asleep.   
  
“I’m-“ she stopped, not sure how to finish, finally coming up with the words. “I’m glad that the force chose you for me, chose me for you.”  
  
He sighed, surely happier than he’d ever been. “Me, too, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue? Yes, no? I have more time to write now. Maybe do this as a three-part story?


End file.
